Bentley Brooklands
The Bentley Brooklands is a full-size luxury car introduced for 1992 as a replacement for the Bentley Mulsanne and Bentley Eight models. It was intended as a slightly cheaper alternative to the Bentley Turbo R, featuring the same styling, underpinnings and the Rolls-Royce 6.75-litre V8 engine, but without the more powerful model's turbocharger. The Brooklands was replaced by the Bentley Arnage in 1998. At the 2007 Geneva Auto Show, Bentley resurrected the Brooklands nameplate for a two-door, four-seat coupé to be built for the 2008 model year. 1992–1997 Brooklands LWB: |length = SWB: LWB: |width = 1992-95: (w/mirrors: ) 1995-98: (w/mirrors: ) |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = Bentley Eight Rolls-Royce Silver Spirit |designer = |sp = uk }} The Brooklands continued Bentley's relatively angular design theme, which was also used on contemporary Rolls-Royce vehicles, throughout the 1980s and early 1990s. The exterior design featured the classic Bentley waterfall grille as well as dual headlights with wrap-around parking lights. As in many Bentley and Rolls-Royce vehicles, the Brooklands also featured the trademark descending bootlid and chrome B-pillars. The interior remained relatively unchanged from previous Bentley models with a more curvaceous design elements surrounding the leather-wrapped centre console. The steering wheel and interior door panels remained unchanged. The interior continued to be surrounded by ample woodgrain which featured engraved, lighter-colored outlines on the door panels. In the U.S. prices for the Brooklands started at around $156,500. Technical specifications (1992–1997) The 1992–1997 Brooklands was driven by a 6.75-litre Rolls-Royce V8 engine with a four-speed automatic transmission. The vehicle was rear-wheel drive, and featured independent front and rear suspension. While not as large as some other ultra-luxury cars, the Brooklands remained quite large with an overall length of and wheelbase of ( and respectively in SWB trim). 2008-2011 Brooklands Coupé /1050 Nm |transmission = 6-speed automatic |wheelbase = |length = |width = (w/mirrors: ) |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = Bentley Arnage Bentley Azure |designer = |sp = uk }} The Bentley Brooklands Coupé is a coupe version of the Bentley Arnage that is hand-assembled, employing traditional coach-building techniques and craftsmanship skills in wood veneer and leather hide. Lifetime production is planned for 550 cars, and deliveries started in the first half of 2008.deLorenzo, Matt: "Ampersand: Bentley Brooklands", p.30, Road & Track, May 2007 The Brooklands is powered by a 6.75-litre Rolls-Royce twin-turbocharged OHV V8 engine, producing and , the highest torque ever developed by a production V8 engine using petrol (there are diesel V8s producing more). It was featured on Top Gear in series 11 by Jeremy Clarkson, and due to the car having so much torque, one of the car's tires blew out during a powerslide after prolonged aggressive driving with its traction control off. It can achieve in around 5.0 seconds, and a top speed in the region of . With an optional Carbon fibre-reinforced Silicon Carbide (C/SiC) ceramic composite braking system with 14-inch SGL Carbon brake discs (only with 20-inch roadwheels), the new Brooklands offers more stopping power than any other passenger vehicle currently available for purchase. This new coupé lacks a "B" pillar. Specifications: *maximum rated motive power: at 4,000 rpm *maximum torque: at 3,250 rpm * : 5.0 seconds * : 5.3 seconds *Top speed: * : 11.7 seconds References External links *BentleyMotors.com official international portal *Bentley Brooklands Image Gallery Brooklands Category:Sedans Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1992 Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles of the United Kingdom